Anderson Family Origins
by Authora97
Summary: Darcy tells her niece, Lilac, the story about a killer doll over a campfire. The legacy of the Andersons, the thing that started them. What bonded these two as sisters? What made Darcy realize her 'special talent? You're about to find out.


_The aunt and niece were sitting in front of a campfire. The aunt, who happened to look like a blood red pegasus, fed more logs into the fire. The niece, a purple and blue dragon, wondered why she wasn't breathing more fire._

 _The trip was a gift for her fifth birthday. Lilac Melody wasn't to lift a claw tonight._

 _Her aunt, known to her as Aunt Killjoy but her true name was Darcy Anderson, was going to tell her an important story. The story of how she met Lilac's mother, Morgan._

 _The story of their family. Lilac was a member of this family. She needed to know her heritage! Lilac needed to know her mom and aunt were superheroes!_

" _It was some time ago, back when I was your age Lilac. Your mom and myself were living with our parents in a small apartment, nothing too special was happening. Until our neighbor's sixth birthday came around, and he got a present that changed our lives...forever."_

==AFO==

It was a cold day in Chicago. Everyone going outside had to wear at least two coats, or suffer a harsh case of the flu.

In one apartment building, there was a small family. The Barclays, a single mom and her soon to be six-year-old son.

They aren't the focus of our story. That goes to their next door neighbors.

The Andersons were a lovely little family of four. George, Emily, and the twins; Morgan and Darcy.

Darcy was eating breakfast as she did every morning. Her mommy let the cartoons play. She liked the princess one, with the dragons! Her daddy was dressed for work, and her mommy was giving him a grown-up kiss. It was super icky. They did it every morning!

Her sister had come in. Her big sister looked a lot like her, except Morgue's eyes were a pretty yellow. Darcy's were blue. Her mommy said she looked a lot like her daddy. They had the same black hair and blue eyes. Mommy had black hair too, but her eyes were green.

==AFO==

" _Wait, Aunt Killjoy. You're eyes are purple."_

" _Yes, I'm getting to that Lilac. Now shut up."_

==AFO==

When Morgue came up to the table she paused. She stared at Darcy in her stool in confusion. Her sister blinked at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

Darcy didn't care. She smiled brighter. It was boring at the house until Morgan woke up. Why did she sleep in all the time? "Hey Morgue! Wanna get Mom for breakfast?" She asked, in a peppy voice no one should have that early in the morning.

Morgan blinked again, and the confused expression faded off her face. Instead, it was a face of cool annoyance. "Get out of my way."

She walked past her sister, bumping into Darcy's arm. The younger twin rubbed at the sore spot, blue eyes full of pain and confusion.

It was gone soon enough. The princess was fighting a dragon now!

==AFO==

 _Days later_

Sitting in a small living room playing with various toys, were three kids. It was a slightly old apartment building they were in, with pale yellow wallpaper, a box TV, small fireplace behind it and three small couches with one being able to seat one person, the one across from it two and the one facing the TV three.

In the kitchen, was their babysitter. She was a little short, with a brown perm, dark brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion with small freckles to decorate her cheeks. Wearing a forest green sweater, a black skirt and tights, and black heels. She was sneaking a few bits of the chocolate birthday cake, almost unaware of the children's actions in the living room.

A small boy with a bowl haircut, wearing a blue shirt and matching pajama pants was playing with construction tools and a large doll wearing similar clothes. Next to him was a small girl with slightly pale skin playing with a smaller doll, she was wearing a purple nightdress with little white frills on the cuffs of her wrists, collar and bottom end. Her hair was long and black, going far past her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely color, the same shade of blue as an ocean that brightened whenever she smiled. She was excited to be invited to this small slumber party, with only her older sister and their mutual friend as the parties attendees.

Sitting on the three person couch simply watching the TV, was the third child. She was the eldest of all of them and it clearly showed. The six-year-old would hold herself quite unlike her two companions playing on the floor, her gaze would linger on her sister before turning back to the TV. Her nightgown was light pink, having similar frills like on her sister's dress. Her hair was black, but was beautifully curled to almost the highest level of cuteness. Her amber eyes kept looking at the small red haired doll with almost fear, as though she knew something no one else did.

"See, that's how you build things." The young boy, Andy, told the doll wearing a blue helmet reading _Good Guy_.

The girl on the couch stiffened when the doll's head moved towards the TV when the anchorman brought up the killer Charles Lee Ray. He went on to explain how a man called Eddie Caputo had escaped from the precinct.

"Hey Chucky, you're not watching me." Andy commented. This caused the doll's blue eyes to widen look back at the small truck made of wood, half completed.

"Hey, wanna play?" The doll said in it's almost child-like voice, unknowingly giving the curly haired girl chills. It reminded her of another doll asking to play a game, staring at people with it's red eyes and white face all creepily.

"Morgan, why don't you come and play with us?" The girl playing with the smaller doll asked her sister.

"Because Darcy, I'm too mentally mature to deal with your childish antics." The curly haired girl explained, still looking at the TV.

"You talk funny." Darcy laughed, continuing to play with her doll.

Darcy didn't let her sister's words get to her. Morgan had been funny the past couple days.

The babysitter, Maggie Peterson, suddenly stopped her kitchen activities.

"Hey time for bed kids." She said, fixing her sweater and licking the remains of cake of her fingers.

The two children on the floor stood up, the boy looking at the doll expectantly.

"Come on, Chucky, we have to get ready for bed." Andy explained.

Darcy and Morgan slowly began walking away from the living room. One eager to sleep the night away, the other wanted to play some more.

Andy didn't join them right away. He leaned his ear down towards the doll as if it was talking.

"Aunt Maggie, Chucky wants to watch the 9 o'clock News." Andy explained to the woman.

The woman didn't care much for that. She proceeded to lift the child up, going over to turn off the TV then take the child to bed.

"Chucky!" Andy pointed out, causing the woman to stop and look at the doll.

"Oh yeah, Chucky." Maggie grunted, going over to pick up the doll. It's hat fell off and hitting his head on a wall.

The eldest girl rolled her eyes. Why didn't Maggie at least _try_ and show emotion for the doll? That's what any good babysitter would do, play along with the child's wants til it reached a critical point. Crossing her small arms over her chest, Morgan went over to the restroom to brush her teeth as instructed.

When Maggie (yelled) asked about brushing their teeth, Darcy was the only one not to respond. She was waiting patiently for her elder sister and friend to finish, also noticing a certain movement.

The woman was startled by a loud noise coming from the living room, the TV had turned on. Walking over to the living room, Maggie found Chucky sitting on the two person couch watching the news.

Darcy watched as Maggie dragged the doll towards the bathroom, making her squirm uncomfortably in her chair. Her sister inside merely watched Maggie yell at Andy for actions both twins knew the doll committed, though both by different means.

The twins walked over to the small mat made up of blankets made for them. They were staying the night while their parents were on a business trip, returning in the morning in time to pick them up and take them to daycare.

None of the children knew how far away that meeting would seem.

==AFO==

Darcy was rudely awakened by her sister shaking her. She could barely hear what Morgan was mumbling, something about Darcy sleeping thru volcano day? The six-year-old slowly came out of her stupor, wondering what happened.

"Morgue, why are you waking me up?" Darcy asked.

"Ugh, because Detective Mike Norris is here to see us. Geez Darcy, how did you not hear what happened?" Morgan asked, an annoyed look on her face. "I swear you would sleep thru a hurricane."

In Andy's room, Darcy noticed Andy clutching to Chucky closely while a man in a brown suit and a red tie stood in the doorway. He had a kinda long head, with nice black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Darcy asked.

The man nodded.

"Something happened to Miss Peterson." Morgan explained, sounding like a parent explaining a relative's death. It was the closest she sounded to normal in days! "There was an accident."

The younger twin panicked when it dawned what her sister had said. Something happened to Miss Peterson?

The man, Detective Norris, took a few steps forward.

"I wanted to ask you kids a few questions, if that's okay."

"It is sir, my sister was asleep during the time, so she'll know next to nothing (which is normal) and Mrs. Barclay should be back soon." Morgan explained, barely sounding affected despite the events.

Darcy watched her sister's calmness, still wondering what happened to Maggie.

Almost ten minutes later, the sounds of Mrs. Barclay frantically calling for Andy came from the halls. When the blonde haired woman came into the room, both Darcy and Andy ran up to her.

"Mommy!" Andy shouted.

"Mrs. Barclay!" Darcy added.

Mrs. Barclay immediately hugged the two children that ran up to her. Morgan was off to the side, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Are you three alright?" Mrs. Barclay asked the three children, letting them go and looking them in the eyes.

Andy and Darcy nodded.

Mrs. Barclay hugged them again. "Oh I'm so glad," The mother finally noticed the other adult in the room, he was looking down on the trio with sympathy. "What's wrong?" Gently pushing the children back, she tried to get them to look at her. "Where's Maggie?"

"She had an accident." Darcy explained.

"Accident? What kind of an accident?" Mrs. Barclay asked, looking up at the detective.

"Mrs. Barclay, I'm Detective Mike Norris, Homicide. Can I talk to you out in the hall?" The man in the brown overcoat asked.

"Why? What's happened to Maggie?" Mrs. Barclay asked in a near whisper.

"Please?" He asked.

The blonde haired woman stared at the man, silently debating whether or not she should go with him. She turned to the two children near her, brushing her son's cheek with her hand.

"I'll be right back." The mother promised.

She grabbed her purse and stood herself up, walking out with the detective and leaving the children behind. The adults tried to get out of hearing range for the children, but Andy picked up his Good Guy doll and sat on the chest at the end of his bed.

"What happened to Ms. Peterson?" Darcy asked.

"Someone wanted to see if she could fly. It didn't work." Morgan explained in annoyance.

"Who was it?" Andy asked.

Morgan glared at him. "What makes you think I know?"

"Well, you did know what happened to her..." Darcy answered.

"Trust me, if I did (and I'm not saying I did) then everybody would know it was me. No, whoever did this was way better then me. He has the perfect disguise, but you two aren't in the mood for a Horror Story so I won't tell you."

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Her sister had been like this all day and it was starting to get annoying!

Andy lifted the doll up to his ear suddenly, after a few seconds he moved it back down and ran out the door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Andy yelled.

Out of concern for her friend, Darcy ran after him.

Out of curiosity and anger of the six-year-olds stupidity, Morgan ran after her.

"This girl is gonna get me killed at this rate." Darcy heard her sister grumble.

When all three reached the kitchen, Andy was talking to his mother.

"Chucky wanted to know what was going on." Andy excused.

"I did too." Darcy agreed.

"I'm just following this one." Morgan groaned, pointing at Darcy.

"Andy, Darcy, Morgan, I want you three to go to bed. The Detective and I are very busy.

"But Mom-"

"Right now, please." Mrs. Barclay pleaded.

The three kids turned back, but the detective stopped them and asked to see Andy's shoes. Mrs. Barclay stopped the detective and ordered the children to go back to Andy's room and go to bed.

Darcy didn't know what happened to Ms. Peterson, but she knew this much as she began going back to bed, she noticed some flour at the bottom of Chucky's shoes. She and Andy both noticed.

"Mrs. Barclay!"

"Mommy!"

The two children ran out, despite Morgan's protests, to share with the detective and Mrs. Barclay their discovery.

They both tried to explain how they figured it out, but Mrs. Barclay requested they go back to bed.

"Who, kids, who?" The detective asked.

"Chucky!" Both kids answered at the same time.

"Andy's doll?" The detective asked skeptically.

Andy and Darcy nodded.

"Andy, Darcy, that's enough stories for tonight." Mrs. Barclay ordered. "Now come on, back to bed. Now I mean it!" She pushed the children towards the bedroom with the fury she could muster.

The kids slumped into the room, carefully getting themselves inside their sleeping areas.

The amber eyed twin gazed at her sister, who was just about to fall asleep, and spoke.

"I don't know how you came here, Darcy, but I sure as hell know how you're gonna leave if you keep this up." Morgan spoke in a low voice. She adjusted herself as her sister fell asleep. They both were asleep before Mrs. Barclay came back into the room.

==AFO==

The next day, after the Andersons picked up the twins, Morgan was getting herself ready for school.

Emily Anderson, calmly walked into the room and noticed the six-year-old had already dressed herself while her sister patiently waited. She had heard about what happened last night and was concerned for both of her children.

Brushing some of her straight black hair behind her ear, Emily walked over to Morgan.

"Good morning Morgan."

"Morning." The little girl greeted in short, walking around her mother to reach the bathroom.

Emily watched her daughter in shock. She was acting in a way Emily hadn't seen before. Her eldest was usually so well behaved.

"She was like that last night too Mommy." Darcy admitted.

"She was?" Emily asked, her olive green eyes widening.

Darcy nodded. "Mh-hmm. Morgue told me last night when we were playing with Andy that she was _'too mentally mature to deal with my childish antics'_. What does that mean Mommy?" Darcy asked.

The mother, knowing what the words meant, was confused as to how her daughter did. The same daughter who days before asked how they fit the cartoon people inside of the television.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Darce."

"Okay Mommy." Darcy cheered. She would forget it in five minutes anyway. "Could you help me get dressed?"

Emily smiled, happy that at least Darcy hadn't changed overnight. "Of course sweetie, now what color would you like today?

Unbeknownst to the two, Morgan stood in front of a mirror and had been listening carefully. She was acting a bit strange, but wouldn't you if you found out you had a twin sister the day before a woman was murdered by a doll?

==AFO==

" _A doll?" Lilac asked me, looking at me with her big midnight blue eyes._

" _Yep, Chucky. Or as he used to be called, Charles Lee Ray." I explained._

 _Lilac's face scrunched up in concentration. It lit up a moment later. "Wait! Wasn't that the man the newspaper said died? How could he be a doll?" Lilac asked in confusion._

" _Trade secret." I answered with a smirk. "Anyway, after Mom helped me get dressed she took Raspberry and I to school. Once we did, Razz walked right into class but I noticed Chucky and Andy walking away. Out of concern for him, I followed. It took some time but eventually they ended up at an old looking house, well, old isn't the right word, but like a dump._

" _Now, I tried to stay out of sight, but what came next nearly caused me to scream. When Andy put Chucky down and was out of sight, the doll stood up on his own forehooves!"_

 _Lilac gasped._

" _Chucky ran into the house and I followed behind. I watched from a window as he opened a stove and set it up as high as it could go. I saw a stallion walk into the kitchen and before I knew what happened, the house went boom."_

 _The dragon gasped again. "Were you hurt?!"_

" _Nah, just some minor cuts and bruises from the landing. Wish I knew how ta fly back then, would've come in handy." Just at the thought, my wings moved on my back. It felt so weird having wings._

" _The next thing happened a while later, Andy and I were taken to a police station. I was checked up by a doctor they had there while Andy was questioned as to what happened. Apparently the house that exploded belonged to an_ Eddie Caputo _, and Chucky did not like him."_

" _These are weird names." Lilac commented._

" _It was a griffon community."_

" _But you said it was Marecago."_

" _Marecago, in a Griffon Community." I lied. "Anyway, the police there were asking me what I saw. I told them I saw Chucky walking all by himself inside the house, open the oven and then run out of the house. They didn't believe me and said I was as crazy as Andy. When my parents and sister arrived, they were all in various stages of fury. They were informed by a psychiatrist (a doctor for the mind) that I should spend a couple days with them because of my insane story about a doll coming to life."_

" _So my parents agreed, Razz looked ready to blow a fuse though. Mom and Dad kept on asking what I was thinking, tell the police that lie and skipping school. I told them I wasn't lying and that I was worried about my friend."_

" _What happened next Aunt Killjoy?" Lilac asked._

" _Chucky went through on his promise."_

" _Promise?"_

" _To kill Andy and me for telling."_

==AFO==

Darcy sat in the padded room, trying to think of something to do. She felt like rocking, or maybe banging her head against the side, or maybe bouncing a ball around. Anything to stave off the boredom she felt!

She had staying the night and had never for even the smallest second felt safe.

It was so scary being in that place all alone. It was so dark at night and all she had was a little blanket. How was this supposed to help her feel better? Make her forget about Chucky coming to life? She wished her mother was here, or her sister despite how strange Morgue was acting.

Darcy did realize one thing, sitting there all alone, something was missing from her life. She couldn't figure out what though. It was strange too, when the house blew up, she actually felt nice.

Maybe that's what she was missing. Something that happened in that house made her feel all right inside. Was what it? All she could think of was when Chuck hurt Eddie Caputo by blowing up the house! What kinda person liked that sort of thing? It felt wrong, but oh so right.

What was the word that the detective used at the station? Martyr? No. Mayder? No.

Murder.

Yes. That word, that word seemed nice. Nice and fitting, now if only she could figure out how to use that word for some fun.

"Psst." A voice whispered.

"Huh?" Darcy asked.

"Psst!" The voice hissed in an angry whisper.

"Is someone there?"

"Darce, you're insane, but not that insane." The voice whispered.

Darcy jumped off the bed and ran to the barred window, looking down and seeing her twin sister wave at her, annoyed.

"Morgan?"

"No, I'm Jiminy Cricket. Who else would I be, Sherlock?!" Morgan growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing something I thought wouldn't be doing for at least ten years, breaking you out of the looney bin." Morgan answered, steadily climbing up the wall to reach her sister.

"You can't do that! Do you know how much trouble you could get it!" Darcy warned.

"A lot less than you're already in. Chucky is on his way here, and I'll be...well, I'm not gonna strand you here." Morgan excused as she reached her sister's window. "The bars are wide enough for you to climb out. Whoever owns this place needs to work on that."

"Andy stop!" The two sisters heard from the outside.

Morgan grabbed her sister's arm and tried to pull her through the bars. "Come on! We need to get going!"

Darcy, confused, climbed out of the bars and began to slow climb down with her sister.

"Where do we go now?" Darcy asked her sister.

"Home." Morgan answered simply.

"How did you get Mommy and Daddy to let you out of the apartment?" Darcy asked, realizing that her parents would keep a very close eye on Morgan since Darcy was locked inside the Asylum.

"I didn't. They should really fix that window in our bedroom. It's very easily opened." Morgan clarified. "No stop asking questions and run. If we're lucky maybe we can get there before anybody else."

The blue eyed girl nodded, holding tightly onto her sister's hand as they ran back home.

==AFO==

Morgan opened the door to the Anderson apartment, carefully walking in with her sister. The second she closed the door their parents were on them.

"Morgan!" George Anderson shouted, running up to them with Emily right behind him. "Where have you been?"

"I went to go get Darcy. Yell at her, she was the one who ended up there in the first place." Morgan ordered before walking back out of the apartment.

As though they had to, both parents turned to Darcy and began their separate rants on how careless Darcy had been, following after Andy yesterday.

Darcy only sat in confused shock, why did their parents listen to Morgan? How come she got off scot free?

"You're not being fair!" Darcy yelled.

"Young Lady, that is no way to speak to your parents!" Emily scolded.

"It's true! Morgue helped me escape that weird place and you're not yelling at her!" Darcy argued.

"Your sister isn't the one on trial here, kiddo, you are." George explained.

In a state of childlike rage, Darcy stormed into the kitchen. She felt like there was something she needed from there.

"Don't you dare walk away from us Darcy!" George growled.

"You march right back over here this instant!" Emily yelled.

Darcy huffed, her parents were being so mean! She prepared to yell at them when something got her eye, she turned to it and saw what had to be the most glorious piece of art.

A knife...the biggest one in the kitchen. The way it shined under the kitchen light. It called to the six-year-old like a siren calls to a sailor. She grabbed it with her little hands and carefully hid it behind her back before walking back in sight of her parents.

"Darcy Anderson, explain yourself!" Emily ordered.

The girl ignored her parents and walked into their living room, standing and waited for them to follow.

It didn't take long as the parents stormed over and tried giving their daughter a good talking to.

"Darcy Anderson, we understand that you're in a confused place, but you still need to respect your parents!" George yelled.

"You're right. I need to pay my respects." Darcy admitted. She stuck out her bottom lip for a pout.

"And another- what?" Emily started but stopped when she heard her daughter's sentence. " _Pay your respects_?"

"Yep. You taught me that when a person dies, you need to pay your respects."

"But...we're not dead." George pointed out.

"Yet." Darcy said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, slowly revealing the knife to her now scared parents. "I think I should fix that...right now."

The two parents slowly noticed, as the child approached, her eyes fading into a rich purple.

==AFO==

" _And_ that, _is how I figured out my special talent."_

 _Lilac was staring at me once I finished my story. She looked shocked mostly, why did she sound so shocked? Lilac herself was an Anderson, or was it a Spencer? A Stardust? Damn it, I need to talk with Morgue about this later._

" _Aunt Killjoy?" Lilac started._

" _Yeah squirt?"_

" _Was that story really real?" Lilac asked, still looking at me like I was crazy._

 _I gave a small light hearted chuckle, patting the dragonling on the back. "Ah, you sweet innocent creature. Trust me, you'll soon know it was more real than any other story you have ever heard in your life." I walked away after that, going towards my tent._

 _Remembering what happened when Morgue got home after I killed Mom and Dad._

==AFO==

Twenty minutes later, Morgan walked into the apartment with a tired look on her face. It took her a moment to realize there was a strange odor in the home she had been living in for the past two days. She looked around and noticed her sister standing with her back towards Morgan.

"Darce," Morgan began, starting to think nicely of her sister. It was the reason she saved her from the Mental Asylum after all. It took the girl being dragged away to make Morgan realize she had a chance at a sister, something she had never been able to get. It only helped that Darcy was a twin and the main differences were hair and eyes. "What are you doing? I expected Mom and Dad to ground you."

"Oh, Morgue, you're home." Darcy said as she began to turn.

It took Morgan a second to realize what she was looking at. The six-year-old's face was covered in blood as well as the front of her clothes. In her hand was a very large kitchen knife and it too was drenched in blood. The most noticeable difference that Morgan could see was the girl's eyes...they were purple. When she left Darcy had blue, now they were rich purple. What could've happened to her blue eyes make them purple...

Morgan looked again at the drops of blood and quickly realized what happened.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked her sister, staring at the knife.

"Right over here." Darcy said, motioning towards the corpses behind the couch.

The still amber eyed girl stretched her head and noticed the legs of the woman she had been calling Mom. She recognized the heels.

Morgan began walking towards her sister, noticing the crazed look in her eyes, one she knew all too well. Darcy just continued smiling apparently not noticing the blood that had been on her clothes, face and hair, or that she was still holding the knife dripping onto the carpet.

"Hey, Darcy?" Morgan said warily.

"Yes Morgue? What's it?" Darcy asked.

The elder carefully came up behind Darcy, gripping onto her arm. "How about you put that knife down? Wouldn't want there to be any accidents right?" Morgan laughed nervously.

Darcy thought this over, tapping the knife on her chin. "Huh, I guess."

Slowly, Morgan reached over and slide the knife away from Darcy. "Darcy, how are you feeling?"

"Really, really great. It felt so good and when Mommy and Daddy told me to stop and I didn't it felt _way_ better. It was sad when they stopped screaming, I really liked that part. I don't like when they tell me to stop."

It took Morgan a second, but something clicked inside her mind.

"Crap," Morgan spoke, holding the knife like it was a dead rat. She carefully walked it over to the kitchen.

"You said a bad word!" Darcy yelled.

"You just murdered our parents, I'm pretty sure I can say crap." Morgan argued, placing the knife next to the sink. She ran towards the bathroom to pick something up, running back to the living room when she got it and took Darcy's hand. "Darce, we need to talk about something."

The straight haired twin looked at her sister confusedly. "Why? Did you want a turn Morgue?"

Morgan fiercely shook her head. "No freakin' way Darce, this is really important and I need you to listen carefully." She lifted the mirror up so Darcy could look at her reflection. "Take a look."

Her sister followed, not seeing a use in this. Staring into her reflection, it took her a second to notice a difference.

Her eyes. They weren't ocean blue anymore, they were dark purple. It was so weird to see her eyes as different color. The change was so shocking, the child started freaking out.

"My eyes? What happened to my eyes? Morgue someting's wrong with my eyes! We need to get some help, or a veteran!" Darcy yelled.

"First, it's veterinarian and that's an animal doctor. What you're thinking about is a regular doctor, Darce, and you don't need that." Morgan explained.

"What?! Morgue my eyes are purple! That's no good!" Darcy said, pulling at her face while staring into the mirror, making sure the face was her own.

"There's something I need to tell you." The elder twin wrapped a comforting arm around her sister.

"What? Is it about my eyes?" Morgan nodded.

"Take a seat on the couch, this'll take some time." Placing the hand held mirror down, Darcy sat on one of their couches, her sister turned on the coffee table as to face her.

The amber eyed girl took a deep breath, trying to avoid the sight of her dead parents.

"Darcy, I'm not from here."

"Huh?" Darcy asked.

"I mean, yeah, I live here, but...damn it this is hard. Um...you see...I don't even think I'm a person. Or, at least human. Maybe I'm a subspecies or another step in human evolution. Either way, I'm not entirely human."

"I don't get it." Darcy said.

"You will. I'm a Jumper, a name I made when I realized there wasn't a name for it. It means I can _jump_ into places like TV, books, movies, comic books, things like that." Morgan explained. "Right now, I'm in a Horror Movie. _Child's Play_ , it follows a boy named Andy and his doll Chucky..."

"Like our friend!" Darcy cheered. "Chucky is dangerous. I saw him blow up that house!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's the whole point." Morgan said, getting a little aggravated. "It seems obvious that you aren't gonna piece this together, so I'll tell you. We're in a horror movie. One you weren't supposed to be in. Just me."

The next hour was spent explaining the whole thing to Darcy. She was confused and upset after a while, but a quick explanation from Morgan fixed that. Morgan went on to explain that before she came into _Child's Play_ , Morgan had a small problem with bloodlust. It nearly drove her crazy at times. It was now clear, that the bloodlust was inside Darcy. Thus, why her eyes changed color when she killed their parents.

Morgan went on explaining all other Jumps she had gone on. She even acted some of them out, making Darcy laugh. Morgan even began to laugh after a while, play acting a part she had played when she Jumped to _Peter Pan_. Some of the more confusing parts were when Morgan tried explaining bits of the 21st Century to her. At the end, the two were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay." Morgan laughed, taking breaths to calm herself down. "It's time to make up an alibi."

"A what?" Darcy asked.

"A story. We can't say you killed Mom or Dad. You would get arrested or thrown in the Looney Bin... again." Morgan explained, taking her sister's hand and walking her over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked as her sister started a bath.

"Making an alibi."

==AFO==


End file.
